


Admittance

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [29]
Category: JAG, The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted in the <i> Coming Out</i> Theme: X-files, Skinner/any, admitting that he believes in extraterrestials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admittance

Walt sat on the comfortable leather chair with a scotch in his hand. It was his monthly dinner with his half-brother and that had just adjourned to AJ's study for an after dinner drink and a cigar. He'd just finished telling AJ about Mulder and Scully's latest wild goose chase and they were both laughing at his agent's antics. 

"So what do you think about all of this stuff they chase around?" AJ asked

Walt took a drink, savouring the peaty flavor before answering. "Honestly, most of it is just a bunch of much to do about nothing."

"Most? Not all?"

"You're the only one I can say this too. I certainly wouldn't dare say a word to Fox, but some of it... Some of it I believe."

When Aj didn't say anything, Walt concluded, "You think I'm crazy?"

"On the contrary, No I don't. I do think that your people have found unexplainable things that have made you question what you believe in and you've come to that conclusion."

Walt nodded knowing his brother was probably right, but until certain things could be proven beyond a shadow of a doubt, he'd continue to believe that something is out there.


End file.
